


Sturdy Shoes

by choppyVy



Series: The Final Hunt - 3B Episode Fillers [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x12 Filler, Canon Compliant, M/M, Magnus feels loved, Nail Polish, Pup!Alec, So loved, Tiger!Magnus, attentive!Alec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: 3x12 Filler: takes place after they have left the institute to spend Alec's day off exploring the city according to Magnus's thoroughly laid out plans. Let's just say Alec gets some spontaneous ideas of his own and manages to get a certain warlock to have a moment with him, or several, even before Alec openly talks to Magnus about it all later that day.How did this fic idea start?Magnus has no nail polish on at the start of 3x12, he is wearing some when they are out and about; no way Magnus had the mind to pause and  put on nail polish himself that day.So here we are. And here is what I imagined went down. Enjoy!





	Sturdy Shoes

If Alec was not so certain about the source of his boyfriend’s current restlessness, he would seriously question right now whether Magnus was on some sort of performance enhancing drugs. Or whether maybe he had found some secret way to apply stamina runes to himself.

  
In other words, Alec’s feet are killing him, despite the sturdy shoes he is wearing.

And Magnus?

Well, Magnus is showing no sign of slowing down.

It is after lunch, Alec treated by Magnus to it, that Alec gets an idea to slow his boyfriend down a bit, for a little while at least.

He has never been this thankful for having a sister who has all his life pushed him to be open-minded, explore all sorts of things alongside her, even just as a spectator.

“Magnus?”

“Yes, pup?”

Alec internally winces but holds his tongue on this particular topic for the moment being, says instead, “Thank you for lunch.”

“My pleasure.”

“Let me treat you to something too.”

“Um, well, if it does not last longer than forty minutes, I have that cooking class booked for us in about an hour which ….”

“Where will it be held?” Alec asks, interrupting and only half sorry for it today.

“Just a couple of blocks from here, ten, fifteen minute walk, max.”

“Perfect,” Alec smiles, “Follow me.”

Magnus frowns but rushes after an already moving Alec, if anything he is comforted by Alec displaying a similar level of urgency as he has been feeling all day … every day lately. And he really appreciates Alec indulging in his whims and urges as much as he does. ‘To comfort me,’ Magnus knows deep down, really appreciates. Alec would happily have spend the whole day in bed with him, Magnus knows full well.

Two pedestrian crossings and some almost collisions with a handful of people later they stop in front of … “A nail salon?” Magnus asks in surprise.

“Bad idea?”

“No, no, not at all,” Magnus, seemingly nervously biting his lower lip, stares down at his for once naked nails.

Alec cups Magnus's cheek gently, silently asking for Magnus's full attention even before he speaks again. “Listen, it's just, I noticed you haven’t been wearing your nail polishes lately as often as you used to and I hoped you’d like to learn about the kind of help that mundanes employ in order to not spend so much time on it but still be able to enjoy feeling … put together, like they are not missing any stripes.”

Gaze flickering up briefly to meet Alec's, Magnus gives a tight smile, nod somber.

Alec takes it all in, takes the hand Magnus is already staring down at again gently into his own, “Hey, we don’t have to.”

Magnus eyes are wet when he really looks up this time, “I’d love to. I think it’s a wonderful idea.”

“Really?”

Magnus nods, “I just hadn’t expected you to even notice.”

“I love you. It’s my privilege to notice. To help where I can, to keep my tiger happy, help him ... with all his stripes.”

“How do you even know about this place?” Magnus's voice is watery with emotion.

Alec smiles warmly at him, eyes squinting with the smile, head tilted, and they breathe the really pretty obvious answer out at the same time, together.

“Izzy.”

“Izzy.”

Magnus pulls Alec in a kiss, Alec goes willingly.

“Thank you for your thoughtfulness.”

“I want you to be happy,” Alec answers with utmost sincerity.

Magnus, arms coming around Alec’s middle, pulls himself firmly against his boyfriend, rests his head against Alec’s chest.

Alec’s arms close around him.

They just stand there, in the middle of the pavement, busy New Yorkers rushing past them.

Minutes pass until Magnus lets go again, refreshed in a way he does not yet fully understand the reason of.

Alec, feeling truly calm inside for the first time today since they left the institute hours ago ever since in a rush, guides a relaxed looking Magnus into the shop.

Alec revels in Magnus’s pure joy as he watches his boyfriend pick out a colour and enjoy his first ever mundane manicure.

When Magnus reaches for his wallet after, wide smile firmly set on his face, Alec stills his hand, “My treat, remember? Go ahead, I’ll pay and be right out.”

Magnus smiles, place a kiss to Alec’s cheek before stepping outside.

“I’d like to pay for my boyfriend’s manicure,” he tells the woman behind the till. “And I’d like a bottle of that nail polish he was so fond of too. Thank you.”

Alec slips the little bottle into his jacket’s inside pocket.

The smile on Magnus’s face when Alec joins him outside to walk to their cooking lesson is nothing compared to the smile he wears five days later when Alec presents him with the nail polish bottle, neatly wrapped in a bright pink bow, much too large for the smallish bottle really.

“For me?”

Alec simply nods, “You looked so happy. I …, let me do your nails?”

“So that’s why you watched like a hawk that day.”

Alec smiles sheepishly, “Maybe.” He barely gets out the word before Magnus’s lips are on his. He wholeheartedly appreciates getting to know what it feels like when your boyfriend tries to devour you with a single kiss.


End file.
